Gone and Left to Rule - Percabeth AU
by ButterflyWings123
Summary: This is my sequel to "Mid-Century Romance- A Percy and Annabeth Love Story" Annabeth's now queen of the Kingdom of Oceania, after King Poseidon stepped down to give his throne to her husband, Percy. (Because Triton, in his own words, "was way too irresponsible ". After a short time, Percy disappears, leaving Annabeth to rule a kingdom and command an army, also with a surprise.
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

Annabeth sat under the birch tree in the garden of the castle of Oceania. She let the tears that she was holding in flow. Imagine, being named queen and helping her husband rule a large kingdom. Then having him disappear after two months.

The whole kingdom was frantic. Annabeth sent soldiers to find Percy. Hopefully they did. She needed him to help her take care to their kingdom. She needed him to command the troops and most of all, be a father.

Annabeth looked up at the sky. She saw the setting sun, the rising moon, and the bright stars Percy pointed out at night. She missed his loving words to help her fall asleep every night. He would say,

"I always wondered, how did your father take the brightest stars of the sky and put them in your eyes?"

Annabeth would always laugh, then kiss him afterwards. She never had the chance to tell Percy she was with child. That, she regret most of all.

Percy was probably worrying about her right now, he didn't need another thing to worry about. Annabeth missed him so much. She stood and walked towards the castle.

Annabeth worried about what she would do about the war with Kronos. The other kingdoms were able to lead their armies into battle. Why? They had kings. Oceania couldn't lead without Percy. But when Annabeth became queen, she promised to lead her people if her husband was away. Now, she's left with that job.

Annabeth was worried. What if she couldn't lead her people? What if the countries fall one by one? She ran to the library.

The library was always a comforting place when she was upset. She always took a book to read and returned it later. Her favorite one was about a young girl who refuses to fall in love, but eventually does. Annabeth didn't feel like reading that one.

She was so nervous she almost dropped the book she was getting. A book on war strategy. She needed this. Her mother was an expert at strategy.

Oh gosh. Annabeth had a choking feeling in her throat. She ran to the chamberpots. Then, let it loose.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. These few months were going to be hard.

Today was the war council meeting. She was an important part of it. Every king or queen stepped down to pass their thrones to their children. Piper's sister, Drew, got her mother's throne. Jason was king of Jupiter. And many others.

Piper and Jason were still together, thankfully. Annabeth was happy for them. She wanted to see them very badly. Luckily, the war council was in a few hours.

As Annabeth walked through the castle, she saw her lady in waiting, Hazel, with a favored guard of Percy's, Frank. They were standing close to each other and talking. Annabeth smirked. They were perfect for each other.

Seeing them together made Annabeth think of Percy. Why did he disappear? Annabeth promised to herself that whoever took him will pay.

Finally, it was time for the war council. She met the rest of the leaders in the council room in the palace of Jupiter, Jason's kingdom. Annabeth met Piper along the way.

"Hello Annabeth." Piper greeted.

"Good day, Piper." Annabeth replied.

They laughed and embraced. Annabeth realized she hadn't told Piper of Percy's disappearance.

"Pipes, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Percy's gone."

Piper's eyes widened in shock.

"Gone, as in captured?" she asked.

"Gone as in disappeared. I don't know where he is."

"Oh, Annabeth. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Later we are going to talk over tea."

Annabeth smiled at her friend and nodded. They entered the council room.

The assembled leaders sat around the table. Jason sat at the head. He gave Annabeth a small smile, then a questioning look when he realized Percy wasn't with her. She gave him a 'wait, I'll tell you everything later' look.

The other leaders were King Leo, for the kingdom of Vulcanite, Prince Nico for the kingdom of Pluto, Princess Katie for the kingdom of Ceres, King Luke for Mercury, Princess Drew for Venus, Annabeth's brother Malcolm for Athens, Lady Thalia for the land of the hunters, and Lady Clarisse for Mars. Annabeth took a seat next to her brother, as she was representing Oceania for Percy.

"Welcome to the war council," Jason greeted, "We have tea and cookies."

Annabeth saw the delectable chocolate cookies in the center of the table, she and many others grabbed at least one. Everyone got a cup of tea. Annabeth was happy to be sitting between Malcolm and Piper, who was sitting next to Jason.

A map was laid on the table. It showed the kingdoms and the land of King Kronos, which was south of the allied kingdoms. Annabeth studied the map intensely. As did her brother. Since they were from Athens, they were born natural strategists.

Kronos was going to attack next month, that's what they had heard from their spies. Annabeth thought of the best places to camp.

If we camp near the Ionian Sea, the troops would have a water supply and a way to travel. That would be the best place to prepare an attack. We need troops to guard our kingdoms, we could move them to the shores of the Ionian Sea facing Turkey, King Kronos's land. He would try to attack by sea, and we'll be waiting.

"Anyone have ideas?" Jason asked, looking at the siblings.

Annabeth looked up from the map. She glanced at her brother. He nodded. They always had the same ideas when it came to armies and troops. Annabeth nodded back and spoke.

"We should place camps near the shores of the Ionian Sea. That way they'll have water and a way to travel. They should be on the shores facing Kronos's land. He will try to attack by sea, and we'll be there waiting."

Everyone nodded and followed along as Annabeth spoke. Jason looked at the rest of the leaders. Then smiled at the siblings.

"Well, if that's what our best strategists say, I'm for it. A vote."

Everyone raised their hand. Drew had a question, though.

"What if he will attack by land."

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but Malcolm beat her to it.

"The journey across land will be tiring and long. But we must set up troops there also just in case."

Jason nodded. Then he spoke.

"I will send my troops on land. Oceania will send theirs near sea. The rest, hold your troops. We will need them later. Meet again in a few weeks. Meeting adjoined."

The leaders nodded respectfully . Each turned, got up, and left. Before Annabeth could leave, Piper grabbed her arm.

"The tea and an explanation?"

Annabeth laughed and followed her friend to the dining hall of the castle of Jupiter.

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Yay! Here's the sequel like I promised. I hope you liked it. Keep reading on to find out what happens. See ya next time.**

 **-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

As Annabeth followed Piper to the dining hall , she admired the scenery on the walls. Maid were running around, quickly bowing to Piper and Annabeth, then running off.

Piper opened the doors to the hall. Annabeth couldn't help but fall in love with the grandness of the room. Hers, back in Oceania, was grand as well, but Jupiter's had a different feel. Like you were in the skies and having tea.

Piper sat down and so did Annabeth. A maid came in with two cups of tea and a steaming pot on a tray. Piper looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"The explanation?" Piper questioned.

"Right. Percy disappeared and has been gone for three months. Now, I'm left to rule the kingdom and lead the troops. Most of all I'm with child. Happy?"

Piper just looked at her in shock.

"You. With child."

"Yes, do I have to repeat it?" she snapped.

"Sorry, it's just ... shocking. I didn't know. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have made you come to the council."

"No Pipes. It's fine. I was looking forward to seeing you and everyone else. How are you and Jason."

"Fine. We were going to get married, but with the war. I don't think we can. I-I don't know what to do."

"It will be alright. We'll get through this right?"

"I-I-I don't know."

Annabeth put a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper smiled. At that moment, Jason decided to come in.

"Hello Pipes. Afternoon Annabeth."

"Hello Jason."

"Jase! Annabeth has news!" Piper squealed, suddenly eager.

Jason turned to Annabeth.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Why wasn't Percy here?"

"He's gone missing. For about three months now."

"Oh."

"Annabeth! Tell him what you told me!"

Jason looked at Annabeth questioningly, curious of her lover's excitement.

"I'm with child."

"Annabeth! Congratulations."

"Thanks. But it's just making my life worse."

"Oh?"

"I'm in charge of the country. Unless I want to remarry." (He's not dead! Geez.)

"No. Don't. Percy still out there."

"I know that. I just can't lead a country by myself."

"Piper could help you."

Piper pouted.

"Aww Jase. You don't need me? Decided to marry my sister after all?"

"What? No. I just thought you would be able to help Annabeth."

Piper laughed and kissed Jason's cheek.

"I'm kidding, love."

He gave her a smile. Then he sat down next to her. Annabeth couldn't help but grin.

But Annabeth was still unhappy. For three months she lived in the castle all alone, only having servants and maids as company. She was glad was going to move in for a little while. That way Annabeth wasn't lonely.

She dropped a biscuit on the dress she was wearing. She gasped slightly. She picked up the biscuit and put it on the edge of the plate.

The dress she wore was her favorite. It was a sparkly light gray dress that flowed from the waist down. It was a gift from Percy after she moved in. She also wore it to councils and celebrations.

Annabeth dusted the crumbs off her dress and stood up. She turned to Piper and Jason.

"Thank you ever so much for the tea and biscuits. But I have to be going. Piper, come by later?"

Piper grinned.

"Anytime Annabeth."

Annabeth waved to the couple and turned on her heel and left. She walked out of the large castle doors of the palace of Jupiter. She began walking to her castle.

The kingdom of Oceania wasn't so far away. It only took her a few minutes to walk back and forth. Annabeth reached the castle in no time.

Oceania's palace was made of ocean blue stones, some small spaces filled with coral or jewels. To Annabeth, it was as magnificent as the palace of Athens. She loved her old gray stoned home with all her heart. But this was her new home now.

The moment she walked in, guards asked her about the council. She explained the plans to the head of soldiers, General Frank Zhnag. He nodded as she spoke. Annabeth was worried about this war. And getting through it without Percy. This war could last years, and she didn't want her child to grow up in a land of kill or be killed.

When it came to dinner, Annabeth ate in her room. She hated to eat in the dining hall by herself. Her room was comforting.

After their marriage, Annabeth shared a room with Percy, but she had her own just in case she wanted to be alone.

For the first few days Percy went missing, Annabeth hid in her room all day, never coming out except to use the bathroom. One night, Kronos forces attacked earlier than Annabeth wanted.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a cold summer night. Annabeth stood at her balcony, looking over the water. She wondered where her husband had gone. Nothing seemed to comfort her now._

 _Today was one of the worst days of her grief. She was throwing up and feeling sick all morning. Percy's disappearance only made her feel worse. Annabeth went back inside. She sat on her bed, playing with the pearl necklace Percy got her from the fair. She ran her fingers on the beads, recalling every good memory she had with him._

 _Suddenly, someone knocked on her door._

 _"Your highness, we need your help." A high pitched voice said._

 _Annabeth recognized that voice. It was Hazel. She ran to the door and opened it. Hazel looked at her with a distant and concerned expression._

 _"Yes, Hazel?"_

 _"Soldiers are lining the shores. They aren't our soldiers, but Kronos's. Frank sent me to get you."_

 _"What are we waiting for? Let's go."_

 _The two rushed down the stairs. No one knew Annabeth's secret at the time._

 _She saw General Zhang leading his troops. There was no one to command the other. Annabeth ran towards them._

 _"Soldiers! Form a line facing Kronos's army! Have your swords ready!"_

 _The soldiers formed a line with their swords in their hands, facing the enemy. The general spotted Annabeth. He ran over to her._

 _"Your highness. You must be back in the castle."_

 _"No, General. If my husband is not here I to lead, I will." Annabeth replied to his command._

 _She turned to her army._

 _"Stay in position!"_

 _Suddenly, Annabeth felt sick. She realized what she had said. She would lead the army and her kingdom if Percy wasn't here. Thinking of all the responsibilities she would have, Annabeth fainted._

 _The last voices she heard before she passed out was Hazel telling some ladies to take her to the royal physician. Then, all she saw was black._

Annabeth remembered passing out. The kingdom was frantic when they heard their queen fainted. If you fainted, you might never wake up. Annabeth was lucky she had die. Percy would have been heartbroken and her baby's would have died. Whatever happened, Annabeth wasn't allowing that.

It was still afternoon . She had spent an hour daydreaming about the day Kronos attacked. Now it was time for her royal duties.

As she sat on her throne, she to the guards to place the troops near the shores. She complied with problems that people asked her about. One lady asked for more money. Annabeth wasn't able to answer that one.

She had so much to do before Piper came over. Annabeth ran down to the town to open a school nearby. Percy had been asked of that before he when missing and Annabeth convinced him to agree. Now she was going to welcome the young children inside.

Annabeth had a long list of things to do before the day was over. Hopefully she would get it all done.

 **Hey guys I'm back! Did you ever realize how glad we are that Annabeth kissed Percy in BOL or else Percy would have lost his first kiss to Rachel. And I built CHB on Minecraft!! Ok see ya next time.**

 **-Abby**


	3. Chapter 3 Percy

**Still don't own PJO or HOO. Dam.**

 **Finally a Percy POV. I know you're all happy about that. Read and enjoy!**

Percy was at the camp near the shores. He watched the stars and moon remembering how his beloved Annabeth smiled at them every night. Percy was trying to hide from the castle and all this royal madness.

Percy wasn't trying to hide from Annabeth. He loved her more than he loved himself. The nights before, Annabeth seemed like she had something she wanted to say, but never got the chance.

Percy needed to hide in the army because he had to find out information about Kronos's troops. He knew this wasn't the best way to do it, but he had no other option. He didn't want to send poor spies to their deaths. Percy didn't want to die either, and he knew he was taking a risk, but it had to be done.

Percy was taking the name of Perry Johnson **(Get it?)** to cover up.

Percy missed Annabeth with all his heart. She was his everything. He's been gone for three long months without her smiles, kisses and hugs.

Annabeth was going to come check on the soldiers. He was finally getting a chance to see her face.

The last time he saw her was when Kronos first attacked. She was commanding troops and telling them to form a line. Percy smiled at the remembrance of her face.

He missed the way she looked at him when he said something dumb. Suddenly, the soldiers began to part. That meant Annabeth was here. He smiled to himself. He comrades looked at him, wondering what made him grin.

Annabeth looked at him. She looked sick and not as healthy as she usually looked. Frank and Hazel were standing at her side.

Percy wished he could walk up to them and throw his arms around his love. But no. It would mess up his cover.

Annabeth began walking through the troops. She smiled at each and everyone of them. Percy felt her gaze.

"Y-you remind me of someone." she stuttered.

"I do?" Percy asked, hoping to avoid suspicion .

Annabeth nodded and turned away. Yes! Percy was lucky. His cover had almost been blown.

But he sort of hoped Annabeth did recognize him. He felt bad leaving the whole kingdom to her. But he needed to help his army in a secret way. He promised to himself, after Kronos's first attacks, he would reveal himself.

Annabeth was giving out orders.

"Soldiers! Be prepared for a fight. We had heard from spies that the army with attack today. I want you weapons open and ready. Prepare a fighting stance. Today we will bring victory to our kingdoms."

The soldiers cheered. Percy had joined in. He didn't know if Annabeth was staying on the battlefield, but he wanted her to stay in the castle.

Suddenly he heard a war cry. He looked to the seas. Battleships were coming in. Big ones. He turned to Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes were wide with fear and and Frank was trying to convince her to go inside.

Annabeth nodded, agreeing. Percy felt relieved. That made sure Annabeth wasn't going to die. He let out a breath he was holding.

One of his comrades, named Grover, noticed and grinned at him.

"If you're thinking of making a move on her highness, you do know she's married."

"Oh, I know." Percy replied, "I'm just admiring her beauty."

Grover chuckled. Then he looked to the seas.

"Here they come."

Kronos's army charged at them. The Oceania soldiers held their ground. Percy knocked one guy senseless. Another he cut down with his sword. He tried his best not to kill people, just hurt them so they couldn't fight.

He saw one boy at the age of 12. Percy couldn't stand people who made young kids fight. He disarmed the child and the little one turned and ran.

Percy smiled. Maybe the kid would change sides and join the kingdoms. But he could only hope.

The battle raged on. Percy was happy for the advantage of fighting on his own land. He and his army fought. They cut down soldiers, disarmed them, and knocked them out.

In a minute, Kronos's army retreated. They ran to their boats, fleeing from the scene.

"Yes!"

Percy and Grover embraced as soldiers cheered for their victory. Frank stood, ordering the soldiers to clean up and head to their tents.

Percy was cut a few times. None to serious though. He was glad for that. He couldn't exactly show to Annabeth that he loved her if he died from an infected wound.

Percy looked around the makeshift infirmary. So many dead, in only the first battle. He couldn't find many of his friends that were alive. Most were bandaged and bloody. Percy felt terrible. But Percy had another pending decision, wether or not to reveal himself.

Percy knew he would do more as a commander, but something stopped him from wanted to lead. He knew his wife was more suited to the task. And he loved her with all his heart. He wished was there with her. But no. Percy's was going to take the chances of being killed to protect his country. And her.

Maybe he could watch for her under a different way? Become part of the royal guard? That would definitely expose him. And it might lead spies to the castle. He didn't want anything but to keep her safe.

Percy began walking as his head fill with thoughts. He strolled past the tent Annabeth, Frank and Hazel were inside. He could hear his wife talking to her lady in waiting.

"I want to lead, but I don't think I can." Annabeth was saying.

"Why? We the troops need your expertise."

"I've been trying to keep this hidden, but I know I can trust you. You must not tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I... there will be a new addition to the royal family of Oceania."

Percy heard Hazel gasp.

"A new addition. You are..." she stopped not finishing her sentence.

"Yes. You can't tell. Everyone will worry. And we can't surrender for my sake."

"Yes, your highness."

"Thank you, Hazel."

Percy walked away so fast he almost ran. Annabeth was having a baby? An addition to the family. Percy still couldn't take it in.

 _This is all my fault. She wouldn't be in this situation. How could I leave her? I'm such an idiot. This was what she wanted to tell me all along. But, she's... a new royal. Why didn't she tell anyone. She would be carrying the lives of not only herself but the baby._

A worrying thought hit Percy.

 _My baby._

 **Awesome!!! I posted a new chapter. Yay! I'm also really happy because my birthdays in a few days!!! Woohoo!!! I'm having it at Great Wolf Lodge! Me and by BFFs and my family are going to go swimming and ... ok you guys don't wanna hear me rant.**

 **Follow, favorite and review! They inspire me to write more. Even on my birthday.**

 **-Abby**


	4. Chapter 4 Annabeth

Today was going to be a long day for Annabeth. She sighed as all the paperwork built up around her. Royalty was all about signing paperwork and leading the kingdom. Not that she hated helping people, she just couldn't stand the paperwork. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Annabeth exclaimed.

The door opened and Annabeth saw dark skin and tan curls.

"Good morning your highness." Hazel greeted, "There's a visitor at the door. Lady Piper."

"Send her in. Thank you."

Hazel delicately curtsied and left the room. Piper came in two seconds later.

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled in glee.

"Piper!"

Piper ran towards her. They embraced. Piper looked at Annabeth, a bit concerned.

"How is everything? And the baby?"

"I'm fine. And I'm sure he or she is fine. Why do you worry so much."

"Because I'm your friend."

"It's almost time for tea and biscuits. Want?"

"Of course."

Annabeth and Piper made their way to the dining room. Annabeth liked to sit down most of the time. Her swollen stomach made it hard to walk around. She worried about everything. The war. Her love. Her child. It's been three months since she found out. She only wished she got a chance to tell Percy.

Annabeth sighed.

Piper was organizing the paperwork while having tea, basically enjoying herself. Annabeth sat down and looked at her stomach.

 _I never told your father about you, my sweet._

Annabeth laughed to herself as she told her baby that. Piper spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey Annabeth. You have a meeting in the afternoon. It's says you have to pick up cookies?"

"Oh right! The cookies. I'll get them."

"Want me to come?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. You have fun... organizing papers."

Annabeth chuckled. Piper was back to putting her sheets in alphabetical order, skimming each one. Annabeth ran towards the door, hoping not to be late.

The last time Annabeth ordered something from Hestia's Bakery, she was late.

Hestia was brown-haired lady with hazel eyes who owned her bakery. She lived as a single woman and managed everything on her own. Annabeth admired her for that.

She slowly opened the door to the bakery. Hestia saw her and curtsied.

"Your highness," the dark haired lady said, "here for the cookies?"

"Yes, thank you."

As Hestia handed Annabeth the box of cookies, she looked her suspiciously. Annabeth tried her hardest to cover up her belly, but it was useless.

"Are you..." Hestia trailed off.

Annabeth knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes, I am."

"That's great news! Why not hold a party for it your highness?"

"I've been trying to keep it a secret for now. Until the war is over."

"Is it true though. King Perseus?"

"I-I-I, um, yes."

Annabeth was on the brink of tears. She was angry. Angry at her husband for disappearing. Angry at the kingdom for making her work. But soon she calmed down.

It's not their fault. It's no one's fault.

She took a deep breath. The rumor that her husband was missing should be spreading fast.

Unfortunately, that rumor was true. Annabeth needed something to lift the spirits of her kingdom. And she had just the plan.

"Hestia, if I did have a ball, would you cater?"

"Oh yes, your highness. It would be an honor. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh alright."

"Thank you. I must really be going now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Hestia curtsied once again and Annabeth chuckled to herself. She couldn't stand the curtsies. Even if she told them to stop, they wouldn't. She learned a long time ago they you can't get your subjects to not bow or curtsy.

Annabeth ran back to the castle with the box in her hands. She could smell the delicious cookies as she ran.

Imagine if they were blue? Percy would love them.

Annabeth smiled. In a matter of minutes, she reached Oceania's castle doors. When she went inside, Piper was sitting at the table, several piles of papers neat and in order.

"You got the cookies?" Piper asked.

"Yes."

Annabeth set them down on the table. Piper looked at the box greedily. Annabeth opened it and took one. Piper did the same.

The cookies were better than they usually were. Annabeth enjoyed the chocolatey taste and melty sensation. Piper looked as if enjoying the same.

Annabeth wished Percy was back to share the cookies with her. He was the one who introduced Hestia's Bakery to her. They first visited the bakery.

 _Flashback_

 _Annabeth and Percy were holding hands and walking through the town. As newlyweds, they decided just to stay home and enjoy what they had. Plus, with the war, they decided it was best to stay safe._

 _Percy led Annabeth into a shop called Hestia's Bakery. One step inside and the intoxicating scent of cookies and cakes hit her nose. She inhaling, taking in the shop._

 _Mmm, Annabeth thought, this shop smells amazing._

 _Percy saw her expression her smirked at her. Annabeth didn't notice. He looked at the counter to see Hestia, a brown haired, brown eyed lady. The woman at the counter smiled at him and curtsied._

 _"Back again, your majesty?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _Percy turned to his wife._

 _Annabeth was still looking around the shop. She took in the delectable sweets and treats. This became one of her favorite places. Annabeth finally noticed the lady at the counter._

 _"Good day. My name is Annabeth."_

 _Hestia was shocked to see the king and his bride at the shop. Seeing King Perseus became a normal thing, as he had a sweet tooth._

 _"Hestia, can we have a box of cookies?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _As Hestia prepared the box, Annabeth was still looking around the shop. The brownies looked delicious. The cakes were beautifully colored. The cookies were heavenly. Mmm. Annabeth could almost taste them. They didn't have bakeries like this back in Athens._

 _"Annabeth?" Percy's voice interrupted her thoughts._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I got a box of cookies. You want to leave?"_

 _"Oh sure."_

 _Annabeth turned to Hestia._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Anything, your majesties."_

 _Hestia curtsied again and the couple chuckled to themselves . It was impossible to keep your subjects from curtsying._

 _Percy took her hand into his and they began walking back to the castle. Annabeth spotted a bench. She turned to her husband._

 _"Can we sit down and eat here? Please?"_

 _Percy was curious why his wife was tired. But he nodded anyway._

 _Annabeth opened the box and took a cookie. Percy did too. Annabeth loved the taste of the cookies as much as the bakery. Percy smiled at her. Then he accidentally threw a cookie at her._

 _"Percy!"_

 _"Oh.. I ...um."_

 _Annabeth took a cookie and threw one back at him. Soon, it became an all out cookie war. The pedestrians probably thought their king and queen were nuts._

 _Suddenly Percy stopped and put his arm around Annabeth's waist. He leaned in and kissed her gently, ending their cookie war._

 _"I love you."_

 _"Love you, too."_

 _Even though the war ended, the couple didn't end it unscathed. Their hair was filled with crumbs. Their hands and faces had chocolate smears. They laughed and hugged again. Then walked back home, hand in hand._

Annabeth smiled. Every time she visited the bakery. Every time she had those delicious cookies. Oh, Annabeth almost forgot.

"Hey Pipes?"

"Mmm?"

Annabeth giggled. Piper was enjoying herself by savoring her cookie

"Could you plan something, since you're so good with papers and talking with people."

"Sure. What is it."

Annabeth smirked.

"A ball."

 **I, your favorite author (okay, I know I'm not your favorite, but it lifts my spirits), is back with a new chapter!!!! Woohoo. And I'm soooo happy. I'm turning 13 this week! But the sad thing is, my kid days are over. But I am and forever will be a kid and a fangirl. Vote. Comment. They inspire me to write more.**

 **See ya.**

 **-Abby**


	5. Chapter 5 Annabeth

Thanks too all my viewers

Piper was enjoying herself walking around the town. Annabeth had seen it all before. She yawned. She was up late worrying. She hoped this ball would give her citizens confidence in the war. And bring good news.

Piper planned the whole thing, from catering to music. Good qualities for a future queen, as she was engaged to Jason.

Piper had told Annabeth many times about how she wanted to get married, but with the war, it was too much. Annabeth had so much on her plate as well.

Piper and Annabeth ran around the village, picking up orders, spreading the news. Annabeth was glad her dress didn't show her tummy, which was supposed to be a surprise at the ball.

And to thank the soldiers, she invited the Oceania troops to come. She was glad that she prepared a speech. Jason was also coming, if he wasn't busy.

Annabeth was just hoping to survive the day of hectic schedules and frustrating subjects.

Later, before the ball, Piper was with her in her room to help get ready. Thankfully, Piper packed a dress to wear for this occasion. Annabeth put on her silver swirl-designed fishtail dress. Piper threw on her lilac purple puffed up gown.

"Hey Annabeth, how do I look?" Piper said, twirling in the mirror.

"You look amazing Pipes. How about me?" Annabeth smiled.

"Wonderful as usual." Piper giggled.

They laughed. Piper had a skill for makeup and hair. She had done Annabeth's hair in a fancy updo with curls falling around her face. Piper wore a braid with a flower pin in it.

Annabeth looked at herself. Percy had this dress made for her. She wore it on his birthday. A month before he disappeared.

 _Flashback_

 _Annabeth woke up to a mop of black hair. She sat up in bed. Suddenly she felt cold and pulled the blankets over herself. Her husband was still asleep._

 _Typical Percy, she thought._

 _Today was ships birthday. For some reason he loved the color blue. Annabeth told the chefs to make the cake blue, using blueberries. They were happy to oblige._

 _Annabeth wasn't sure whether to stay in bed or get up. She decided just to sleep a little longer. But she had to plan today. She knew her husband was going to end up taking the day off. Annabeth pulled the covers over Percy and threw on a dress. Annabeth walked over to the balcony, enjoying the sunshine._

 _She had spoken with all the maids, servants, and chef that worked in the castle. They were all in on her plan for a surprise party in the garden. Percy never had big parties for his birthday, it was more of his brother's thing._

 _Annabeth was worrying about the weather and how the decorations were coming along when she felt arms wrap around her. Annabeth gasped. Then turned around._

 _She saw Percy smiling at the morning sun._

 _"Happy birthday." Annabeth said._

 _"It's my birthday today?"_

 _"Yes it is."_

 _"So what that makes me..."_

 _"Did you ever remember anything about today?"_

 _"Nope. All I know is that I want to be with you."_

 _Percy kissed her gently._

 _"And today's the day I fell in love with you."_

 _"Wasn't that your brother's birthday?"_

 _"Nope, at the time, you were my friend."_

 _Annabeth looked back at the sunrise. She loved the way the colors blended and the how the rising sun made the different colors in the sky. Percy kissed her cheek._

 _"Love you."_

 _"Love you, too."_

 _They stood there, just watching. Hearing the birds twitter. And the calming silence. Annabeth could fall asleep in her husband's arms._

 _Then she remembered the party. She gently moved his arms so she could leave._

 _"Annabeth? Where are you going?"_

 _"I have to do something. Love you."_

 _With that Annabeth rushed to the garden. Seeing everything set up made her heart fill with joy. She was certain Percy was going to love it._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Annabeth recalled that memory when she planned something. A ball was one of them. Suddenly, Piper pulled Annabeth's hand.

"Come on, we have to go."

"Alright. I'm coming."

The two ladies rushed down the stairs. They saw the crowd before them. Annabeth could hardly pay attention as Piper spoke. Piper announced it was time for dancing. Music began to play.

Annabeth hadn't gotten anyone to ask her to dance yet. Since her brother was there, he dancing with her. Malcolm and Annabeth were having a conversation during the steps and twirls.

"Annabeth, how is everything?"

"Fine, Malcolm. How's Eliza?"

Elizabelle, or Eliza, as they called her, was Malcolm's wife. They married shortly after she and Percy did.

"She's fine. Actually, you're going to be an aunt in a few months."

Annabeth was shocked. Eliza was having a child? Same time as her. She decided she had to tell her brother about her... surprise.

"Malcolm. Could I tell you something?"

"Yes Sister, anything."

"In a few months, there is going to be a new addition to the or family."

Malcolm looked like he almost stopped dancing at her news. Annabeth was happy about it sure, but honestly she wasn't sure of she was going to survive or not. There was a large percentage of death in childbirth.

"That's great! Oh Annabeth, I'm so happy. Does Percy know?"

"Percy's disappeared."

Malcolm's mouth was hanging open. Annabeth chuckled.

"Close your mouth Brother, you'll get flies."

"I'm sorry, but the king of Oceania's is missing?"

"Yes."

"How are you going to take over lead of the kingdom?"

"Piper's helping."

"Why are you so calm?"

"It's been three months since he disappeared. We survive another three."

Music stopped. Malcolm smiled at her, unassured.

"Malcolm, it will be fine. Now go find another partner, I'm sitting out."

"Okay."

Annabeth walked to the refreshments table. She took one of the cookies and took a bite into it. Mmm. The taste was like heaven.

Annabeth watched as all the couples danced and twirled . Annabeth wasn't a fan of dancing . She was the girl that sat out and hung by the refreshments table.

She liked seeing her brother happy, but under other circumstances, he would have been more excited.

She spotted a young man in a military uniform about her age by the refreshments table too, taking a cookie. He saw her. Annabeth watched as realization crept in his eyes. Then he spoke.

"Would you like to dance?"

 **There, finished. I wanted to post this chapter on Percy's actual birthday, but I promised I would post as much before my birthday. So here it is. And I'm seriously needing ideas, this whole thing is going nowhere. Well, see ya next time. Review..**

 **-Abby**


	6. Chapter 6 Percy

Percy stood by the refreshments table. Then, he spotted a head of blond curls. The woman turned to him. It was... Annabeth. She was smiling. Percy missed Annabeth. She was his everything. He took a cookie from the table and took a bite of it. Annabeth was eating one too.

He looked at the box. 'Hestia's Bakery' it read. Percy's favorite bakery in the kingdom. Hestia was the only one who made blueberry cookies. To accommodate the cookie, Percy took a glass of wine. **(I don't think that would taste good.)** He took a sip and set it down.

Annabeth seemed bored, in his opinion. She wasn't frowning, but wasn't smiling either. What was she doing. He sighed. His wife was very confusing at times.

On the other hand, he wanted to know about what was going on. The kingdom. Piper, Jason and Malcolm. The... baby.

Percy mentally smacked himself. How could he have been so oblivious? Annabeth always seemed tired. She was constantly going to the bathroom. She had always told him she was just sick. Why hadn't he looked into it? Ugh! Life was unfair.

Percy sighed again. He decided he wanted one last dance with his wife before the troops rushed off to battle. He made his way over to her.

"Would you like this dance?" Percy asked, with an outstretched hand.

"I-I... of course."

Annabeth took his hand. Percy chuckled to himself. He knew why she hesitated. Annabeth was no fan of dancing. Percy's as sure to trip over too. But that's why he loved her.

He led her to the floor. Soft violin music began to play. Annabeth could dance, she just didn't like to. To start, Percy put his arm on her waist. Annabeth gasped, as if she wasn't used to it. Then again, she didn't know it was him and thought he was some random soldier. He took her and she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Percy decided to add a flourish. He twirled her. Annabeth was shocked, he felt it. She looked him in the eye and spoke.

"You remind me of someone."

"I do?"

Percy recalled her saying the same thing at the camp. He had tried fixing his hair and wearing spectacles so he wasn't recognized.

"Yes." Annabeth replied.

"Who? If you don't mind my asking."

"My husband. He's been missing for a few months. I think you already knew."

"Oh."

They danced for a little while longer. Then Piper stood near the thrones, saying it was time for announcements. Annabeth left go of me and rushed up there. She took the spotlight from Piper. Piper didn't mind.

"I would like to make a few special announcements. First off, I would like to thank the soldiers in our army for fighting in our troops and never giving up hope. Thank you."

An applause. Percy smiled.

"And another announcement. I hope this will bring you up in better spirits. There will be a new addition to the royal family of Oceania."

A few whispers among the crowds of people. Percy caught a few words. 'What does she mean?' 'Is she...' 'Doesn't that mean..' Annabeth once again silenced the people.

"Yes, it means what you all are thinking. I am with child."

The people cheered. They all seemed excited when they heard the 'new addition' part. Percy chuckled. It was his baby. Then a suddenly thought hit him.

 _My baby. If I die, Annabeth's raising he or she by herself . I have to be with her again. I want to be there for it. I don't know what I'm doing with her. I have to tell her I love her._

Percy wanted to find Annabeth and just kiss her. It's been three long months. But no, he'll have to play it out. Whatever happens, he serving in the war, no staying behind and yelling orders. And he's going to make sure Kronos will die in some horrible way.

Percy some how survived the ball without being recognized. He rushed out the doors before his comrades did. All of the soldiers in the troops were drunk on wine. They were laughing happily, hiccuping too. Percy hated that. He just never got drunk. Well, there was one time, during the wedding ball... Percy shook his head to clear his mind.

They troops arrived back at camp quickly. Everyone went back to their tents on Frank's command. Percy knew the general well. He was a dear friend. After so many years they had grown up and Percy became king, Frank becoming general. He sighed. The good old days.

Grover burst into the tent, drunk on wine.

 _Wow, they must have partied a lot tonight._

"Grover? Are you alright?" Percy asked.

"Oh fine. I - _hic_ \- wished I - _hic_ \- danced a bit more. I'm going to crash."

And with that, Grover fell face first on his bed. Percy almost laughed. He was glad his friend had a good time. Now, the war. Hopefully, the council had come up with something. He sat down on his bed, sharpening his knife. It helped him think.

He sighed and looked outside. The stars were bright tonight. Percy knew in his heart that Annabeth was looking at the same stars. His favorite star, the North Star, or Polaris, shone brightly. Polaris, to him, was a symbol of home. It led sailors back from other lands. It made him miss Annabeth even more.

Percy let loose the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Now that Annabeth made the baby official, she was going to be more of a target than ever. She was already a target, being a queen. Now, with the future heir of the throne of Oceania, she was going to get herself kidnapped. Percy didn't doubt that she could defend herself. But now, with the baby, she'd be weaker. Percy worried about that.

Percy wished he could confess all of his worries to someone. But he couldn't in order for his plan to work. He mentally groaned. Life was so unfair at times.

Percy decided these thoughts weren't going to help him, so he decided to sleep. The laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over himself. He shivered. It was a cold night with Annabeth. Soon, he fell asleep.

 **Yay! Two updates in one day! I hope you're liking this story so far. Send in your reviews to give me ideas and inspiration. See ya next chapter!**

 **-Abby**


	7. Chapter 7 Annabeth

**I'm time skipping two months. So she's six months, but since this is the Middle Ages, they don't keep track of this stuff and just give birth when the time is right.**

Annabeth woke up one day to a bright and early morning. The morning sun hit her gray eyes. She tried to shield them. Annabeth loved her balcony. It gave her the perfect view of the village. She saw the people running around. She heard birds in the air. It was all a calming sight.

Out of all the eighteen attacks on Oceania, Annabeth's troops once lost once. She was proud of that. Annabeth was right about announcing her news. The people seemed so much happier and full of hope. When she came into the village, everyone smiled at her and asked her about the baby. She always replied fine.

But sometimes she wished none of this was happening. She wanted all of it to go away. Later today was supposed to be a battle. Did she have to go? Today, she heard Kronos was being out his largest troops and most powerful weapons. She was risking getting herself captured or even killed!

Annabeth rubbed her swollen stomach in frustration. She wished she could talk to her baby. Piper went back to Jupiter so Annabeth was by herself. She tried to stay as happy as possible, she knew it would be better for the baby.

Annabeth knew that she had to lead the army. General Zhang wasn't going to be able to take all of them. And they needed Annabeth or her brother out there, to plan and strategize. The other kingdoms were readying their armies near the water, like the siblings said. It was the best way to hold off an attack.

As she watched the village, she heard a knock on the door.

"Your highness, a messenger is here with a letter for you." she heard a gentle voice say.

Annabeth recognized that voice to be Hazel's.

"Alright. I'm coming."

Annabeth threw on a dress and opened the door. She saw Hazel standing there, a letter in her hand. Annabeth took the envelope and examined it. It bore the royal stamp of Oceania. A trident with water swirling around it with a crown on the top.

Annabeth was confused. Only the king, queen, or heirs could use the stamp. Unless...

Annabeth tore opened the letter. She searched for the signature. And, she happily notices what it said.

 _Your loving husband, Percy_

Annabeth was extremely happy. She wanted to jump around in joy and hug the letter to her chest. But no, she had to read the letter.

 _My dear Annabeth,_

 _I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for leaving you and the baby. How do you feel? Are you alright? Are the people treating you well as their ruler? Speaking of the baby, I had a carpenter make the baby's cradle. I think you will love it._

 _I suppose you were worrying about me this whole time, weren't you? I should probably tell you of my plans. First off, I'm sorry I could come say this to your face. Please tell Piper, Jason and Malcolm I said hello. I'm in the army, the very troops you were leading. I fixed my hair and wore glasses so no one would recognize me. I took on the name Perry Johnson as a cover. I was the one that danced with you at the ball._

 _Annabeth, please forgive me. When I found out about the baby, I felt guilty. I wished I could take back my entire plan, but I can't. When our time is done, which I next month, I promise I'll come home. I swear._

 _I'm sorry for making you lead the country and have a baby to take care of without me. Didn't you ever sometimes wished you could get away from everything? I wanted to serve with the troops, not lead or command them. That seems to be your thing, you have a mind for plans._

 _Summing everything I've said up, I missed you and love you more than the number of stars at night. I'll be there for you. I promise. Until I come home, I love you._

 _Your loving husband, Percy..._

Annabeth had tears in her eyes as she read the letter. Most of all she felt relief. She ran her fingers over the sweet words Percy had written. Until I come home, I love you. She touched the fine script and reread the words in her mind.

Annabeth wanted to write back, but there wasn't an address to write back to. It was all so frustrating! Annabeth just had to survive one more moths. Hopefully nothing could happen by then.

As usual, her luck was just getting worse.

Annabeth woke up to an alarm ringing in the castle. Hazel was knocking on her door furiously.

"Your highness! Wake up! An attack on the castle!"

"What?" Annabeth asked groggily.

She sat up and threw on a bathrobe. Annabeth grabbed her bronze dagger. She opened the door to her lady in waiting's frantic face.

"The general's ordering an evacuation of the castle! Please, your highness, follow me!" Hazel whisper-shouted.

Annabeth gasped. Hazel took her hand and led her down the servants' secret staircase. They ran to the gardens, as they were farthest from the action. Annabeth felt guilty. She wanted to be helping and planning the battle. But something in her heart told her this was best.

Finally they reached the gardens. Someone awaited them there, surprising the ladies.

"Hello ladies, I take it you are Queen Annabeth and her lady in waiting?"

General Octavian of Kronos's army. His white-blond hair blew in the wind. His blue eyes shone with madness. Annabeth was glad she took her dagger before leaving.

"What do you want Octavian?" Annabeth asked angrily.

"Nothing, just you as my prisoner."

Annabeth almost charged him. Hazel's hand held her back. She calmed down. Octavian held a large sword, a gladius, which challenged Annabeth's dagger. Hazel stayed silent observing the situation. Annabeth was, for once, speechless.

Octavian pointed his sword at Annabeth.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer?"

It wasn't a question. It was a threat. Next, Octavian noticed Annabeth's six month baby bump. He smirked at it.

"Oceania's heir, I presume. Would it be worse if I hurt it?"

"You wouldn't dare." Annabeth growled.

"Maybe."

I pointed his sword at her stomach. Annabeth was filled with rage.

 _Not my child._

That was it. She struck. Using her knife, she parried Octavian's strikes. In an instant, Annabeth was pinned to the ground. Hazel was frozen in fear. He pointed his sword at her neck. Annabeth clenched her teeth. Her gray eyes brewing up a storm. Octavian smirked at her. Uh oh. What was he going to do?

 **Dun, dun, dun... what will happen next? I'm sorry, not sorry, for these cliffhangers. Love you all! See ya next chapter! Review, follow, and favorite !**

 **-Abby**


	8. Chapter 8 Annabeth

The first thing she heard when Octavian pointed the sword at her was a loud _clang,_ his eyes rolling up into his head and him falling backward. Annabeth laid on the ground in shock. Standing there, was General Frank Zhang, snickering. **(Bet ya didn't see that coming right?)**

"General? What are you doing here?" Annabeth sputtered out.

"I came to check on you and Hazel. And I very well couldn't let queen of Oceania, or her heir, die."

"What did you do?"

"Knocked the butt of my sword against his helmet. He's out cold."

"Thanks General." Hazel piped up.

The General bowed deeply to the ladies and left to lead his troops. Hazel looked at Annabeth.

"What a hero in shining armor." Annabeth teased.

"Well, I.. um..." Hazel blushed.

Annabeth laughed. She and Hazel decided to go back inside. As they walked up the stairs, Annabeth thought about her husband and the letter he had written.

He promised he would come back. But what if he didn't? What if he died and she didn't know it? What if he was captured? She wouldn't ever see him again. Annabeth was having a mini panic attack when Hazel called her name.

"Queen Annabeth, look."

She pointed to the dark blue skies. A shooting star appeared. Annabeth knew you were supposed to make a wish, so she did.

 _I wish, more than anything, to have my Percy back to me. And for my baby to be alright. And for this war to already be over. And I-_

Annabeth stopped. That was a lot to wish for. She looked up again at the stars. She watched as the shooting star passed over her head. Annabeth sighed. So many horrible thoughts filled her head. Annabeth rubbed her belly in frustration. It had gotten bigger surely, which was a good thing. She was happy he so she was still alive and healthy.

Annabeth wondered where that cradle was. The one Percy said he had made. She sighed, completely clueless about the letter. She was also angry at him. He was such a fool. He was going to get himself killed.

Annabeth ran her hands through the honey blond hair. As she and Hazel stood on the balcony, she looked down at the village. Some houses were aflame. Others were completely destroyed. She felt something tug at her heart. Bodies lay dead in the street. She saw innocent children, crying for their parents. Those who had made it out were lucky.

Annabeth wished to check on her friends in the town. Hazel had her back.

"We don't know if there are murders, thieves, or bandits still there. It's safest to stay on the castle." Hazel replied sadly.

Annabeth nodded. She just helplessly watched from the balcony. But she was determined to be there. Help someone. Make a difference.

That night, Hazel left Annabeth's room to go to bed. Hopefully, Annabeth was able to sneak out somehow. She looked outside again. No one would be able to sleep tonight. Fires still burned bright. The general's soldiers could hardly do anything. They tried to bring in buckets of water to put out the flames. People were still in the streets, shocked at their destroyed homes.

Annabeth sighed and threw on a dark cloak over a simple dark blue dress. She had to figure out how to get out of the castle without anyone seeing her. She needed a way.

Annabeth looked around. All the doors were being guarded by her soldiers. She could sneak out by the servants' entrance and exit, but a servant ,aid would see her and force her to go back to her room. The last place, was her balcony.

That was it! Her balcony. If she could somehow use a rope so she could climb down, her palm would work perfectly. But Annabeth didn't keep rope in her room. She groaned. How much harder was this going to get? But. Maybe she could make a rope?

Annabeth smirked. This was going to work.

She was thankful for the weaving lessons her mother had given her. She took some old fabrics and string and tied it together to make one huge rope. She tugged on it. Hopefully it would hold.

Annabeth walked to her balcony, rope in her hands, and tied one end to the fancy stone rail. She sat on the rail and down the other end over the edge.

 _Well it's now or never._

She held a part of the fabric rope with two hands and jumped off the balcony. Annabeth stiffed a scream. She held onto it tightly. Annabeth realized she wasn't falling. She was in the air, 20 feet off the ground.

She slowly climbed her way down the rope, being her hands lower and lower. Soon her feet touched the ground.

Annabeth felt the cool grass beneath her bare feet. She was so silly. She had forgotten her shoes. Annabeth cursed herself. She rubbed her belly again for comfort.

Annabeth hadn't been thinking of names for her baby. She had neglected it all this time. Annabeth was more concerned for her people, her family, and her friends. She loved it to death, but she had been so selfish. Wanting to watch over others then her own unborn flesh and blood.

Annabeth snuck into the town. Trying not to be seen. Because being seen would be and for business. She was royalty, being out of the castle in the middle of the night was not normal. She ran to Hestia's Bakery.

It was all in flames when she got there. Annabeth found a few buckets of water and attempted to put them out. It was too much. The fire was too high and it spread quickly. Annabeth fell to her knees when she realized she couldn't save it. She saw Hestia looking at her beloved bakery, in tatters.

Annabeth had wanted to share this bakery with her little ones. She wanted to give them cookies. Tell them about her and Percy's cookie war. Make sure they smelled the sweets that brought her to the shop. She sighed. Her silently promised to give Hestia the money to build a new bakery. Some for everyone else who had lost a home or business.

Annabeth almost yelled in anger. Why did everything she loved be taken away. First Percy, for months. Even though she knew he was okay, she was still angry about not seeing him. Her family, her mother and father split after Annabeth had become queen, leaving Malcolm to rule with his wife Eliza. Now her favorite place in this town. It was all so infuriating!

As she walked back to the palace, she silently promised a better life for everyone. Where people didn't have to live surrounded by war and fighting. She promised Kronos would pay.

 **Hey I'm back with an update. I'm also thinking... it's time I asked.** _ **I need baby names!**_ **Help me. I'm terrible with names. Tell me the gender, name and looks. We can work on personality later in the story. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Abby**


	9. Chapter 9 Annabeth

**Ok we are skipping one more month. Making Annabeth seven months.**

Annabeth sat up in bed. She looked up at the high ceilings of her room and fell back into the bed. She touched the paper on her nightstand and smiled. The paper was Percy's letter. She read it every morning and every night just to comfort her. Today, he would be coming home. Annabeth was excited. And Piper and Jason were coming over to celebrate. Annabeth was so giddy, she almost fell down the stairs. Luckily, Hazel was there to catch her.

"Your highness, what's so exciting?"

"My husband's coming home!" Annabeth squealed.

"That's wonderful! Are you arranging a ball?"

"No, just a private party. I'm only inviting a few friends."

"Oh. Alright. Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

"Might I ask, who are you inviting?"

"King Jason, Lady Piper, King Leo, Countess Calypso, Prince Nico, Lady Reyna. You and the general. Hmm. I think thats it."

"Okay. And in the ballroom?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Annabeth followed Hazel to the dining room. Hazel pulled a chair out for Annabeth. Annabeth thanked her and began to eat. Today it was blueberry muffins. Mmm. Annabeth loved the muffins that the chef made. She remembered on the first day she moved into the castle, Percy had the chef these.

 _Flashback_

 _Annabeth woke up to see Percy standing over her. He was smiling._

 _"Well, you're awake. And I thought you would be up before me." he snickered._

 _Annabeth groaned. After everything last night, the wedding the ball, the guests, she did not want to get up. She looked out the balcony, the sun was up and the village was as busy as bees._

 _"Do I have to get up?" she groaned._

 _"Yes. I had Chef Silena make something for breakfast."_

 _"You can't make me get up."_

 _"No. I can't. But you'll be up in a second."_

 _Percy lifted her bridal-style. Annabeth squealed._

 _"Percy! Put me down!"_

 _"Nope. You're eating breakfast no matter what."_

 _"I'm not getting up."_

 _"So I'm carrying you."_

 _Annabeth laughed._

 _"How are you this heavy," Percy joked, "what have you been eating?"_

 _"Oh, I don't know, food?"_

 _Truth be told, Percy always said she was as light as a feather. He threw her into the ocean once. Annabeth came out freezing._

 _Percy took Annabeth's hand and they walked down the stairs. The smell hit Annabeth before the sights. She took in a whiff of... blueberries? She loved fruits. Mmm. Percy smirked at her._

 _They took a seat in the dining hall next to each other. Then Percy got up. He covered her eyes and told her to open her mouth. Annabeth did as he asked. The moment, she felt a warm, sweet and fluffy pastry in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed it._

 _"Mmm. Percy what was that?"_

 _"Guess."_

 _Annabeth had no idea what it was. For all she knew it could have been spiced worms or cooked rat._

 _"It tastes like... blueberries ."_

 _"Right."_

 _He took his hands off her eyes and showed her the muffin. She stole it from his hand and threw it in her mouth. Annabeth loved the muffin. It the right amount of sweet and fluffy. She loved the taste. It was a close second to Hestia's cookies. Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek and she smiled._

Annabeth looked at the muffin in her hand. Maybe she could have more of these made.

"Silena!"

"Yes your highness?" the pretty dark haired, blue eyed chef came out of the kitchen.

"Can you make more of these muffins for later?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

The lovely chef nodded and left. Annabeth smiled. She was excited for the day. Percy would be coming home to her and she would be with him. He was going to be there to kiss her good morning and good night. Help her raise the baby. Comfort her when she had a nightmare. Be a husband and a father. Annabeth day dreamed about everything she wanted to happen. Her heart took her it would.

Later that day, when the soldiers were supposed to becoming home, Piper and Jason arrived at the castle. Piper beamed and ran to hug Annabeth. Jason embraced them shortly after.

Annabeth was giddy and happy. She was finally going to see her husband again! After six long hard months. No one to comfort her. No one to love her like he did. After greetings were passed around, Annabeth, Piper and Jason left for the troops' camp. They rode by horseback. Annabeth took Starlight, Piper on Apple, and Jason on Tempest. They reached the shores in no time.

Annabeth stood at the hill, overlooking the camp. She waited for Percy to be there. Piper sat next to her. Jason put an arm around his fiancé. Piper smiled and he sat down next to her. Annabeth was still looking at the camp. She rubbed her belly out of joy and bliss.

After hours, and hours of waiting, Annabeth almost lost hope. Then she saw a figure walking towards them. She stood up.

 _Percy? Could it really be?_

Seeing who the person was killed her happy spirits. It was General Zhang. He looked glum and depressed. Annabeth glanced at him, question in her eyes.

"My lord. My ladies," he bowed to each of us in turn, "who are you looking for?"

"Per-" Annabeth caught herself, the general didn't know about Percy's letter, or she, Piper and Jason did. Now what did he call himself? Perry Johnson, Annabeth remembered. "Perry Johnson."

The General looked back at her sadly.

"He went missing after we had lost the first battle. I'm sorry your majesties." he bowed.

Annabeth nodded, saying nothing. For once she was utterly speechless. Nothing could sadden he more than this news. Her husband said he was coming home, but didn't. She almost burst into tears. The news shocked her. Her sense of pride disappeared. The tears she fought were let loose. She knelt down on the grassy hill and cried her eyes out.

A sense of dread washed over her. If Percy wasn't coming home, where was he?

 **Hello my friends! Have any of you ever had that moment when you start ranting and fangirling and your family looks at you weird. That my daily life with my brother. Oh and by the way, I still need those names please! I'll give you the list one more time.**

 _ **For girls-**_

 **Arietta (little song),**

 **Evelyn (hazelnut), Laila (guardian angel)**

 **Liliana (gracious lily) Lovedaia (day of reconciliation)**

 **Nerida (flower or sea nymph)**

 **Raisa (rose)**

 **Rosalie (rose)**

 _ **For boys**_ _ **-**_

 **Alistair (defender of mankind)**

 **Arthur (noble, lofty hill) Bradford (broad river crossing)**

 **Caldwell (cold well) Hunter (it's kinda obvious) Jayden (God has heard)**

 **Landon (open grassy meadow)**

 **Raymond (wise protector)**

 **River (this one is obvious)**

 **William (determined guardian)**

 **Ok see ya next chapter.**

 **-Abby**


	10. Chapter 10 Percy

Percy opened his eyes to a familiar darkness. His head began to hurt. He had no idea where he was and could hardly recall last night's events. Percy racked his brain trying to remember. It all happened like this.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was on his way to see Annabeth. Their time for serving had finally run out and he was ready to see his beautiful wife again._

 _As Percy began packing his bags with everything he had brought, clothes, food, personal belongings, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Percy turned, and was blindfolded._

 _"Who are you!" Percy screamed._

 _"No one of importance. No be quiet."_

 _Percy felt himself being loaded onto a cart and it began to move._

 _"Where are you taking me?" he asked._

 _"Somewhere your lovely wife can't find you."_

 _"How do you know who my wife is?"_

 _"Well, King Perseus, I've been keeping tabs on her."_

 _Percy was confused. How did this man know who he was? Percy had stayed hidden and never caused a scene. No one had recognized him. Not even Annabeth. Percy wanted to punch this man's lights out. Unfortunately, he couldn't. His arms were tied as if scratching his behind._

 _"Anyway," the man continued, "I plan on having her."_

 _"She won't ever marry you."_

 _"And if I force her?"_

 _"She..."_

 _Percy was speechless. He didn't want to tell the kidnapper about his unborn child. He would target her and the baby. Whatever happened, Percy wasn't letting his wife or child die._

 _"She'll never marry you, you filthy, rotten scum bag of snails."_

 _"Ah, you don't understand. If I tell her I have you captive, she'll marry me to save you. And if I marry her I'll be king."_

 _"If she saves me, I'll be king."_

 _"Well, I don't think you want your wife or unborn child to die so you? If I kill her, the baby dies with her."_

 _Percy said nothing. He didn't knows what to say. This man was threatening him, his beloved and his child! Percy promised himself this his captor would die a painful death._

 _Then Percy was taken into a room. He finally got the chance to remove his blindfold. Once he did, the last thing he saw was a frying pan before it hit him and he blacked out._

Ah, so that's why his head started to hurt. He rubbed his forehead. For now, all he was worried about was Annabeth. He wanted to be there for her when she had the baby. Percy had to figure out a way to escape, to get back home. Unfortunately, all he could see was darkness.

But he recognized the voice that kidnapped him. He couldn't place it though. It was...familiar.

Percy's arms were still tied. So were his ankles. His stomach churned with depressing thoughts. What if he couldn't make it home in time? What if his kidnapper threatened Annabeth before she had the baby.

Percy wanted to free his arms. Luckily, he kept a pocket knife in his pocket. It wasn't called a pocket knife for nothing. It was in the back pocket of his military uniform. He unsheathed the knife and used it to cut his bonds. Percy felt relief, his hands were free. He sat down and cut the ropes on his ankles.

Percy was free! Now, he had to find a way out. He felt the walls. Nothing, no crack, no creases, no doors. There weren't any windows either. Percy was trapped in complete darkness. He could barely see himself.

The walls of the 'dungeon' were solid stone, it seemed perfectly fine, not in any danger of breaking. Percy groaned. Why was everything so hard for him? He was mad. He at least wanted to see Annabeth before he got kidnapped. Technically, king-napped.

Percy was, however, excited for the baby. He wanted his heir or heiress to have a happy life. With both mother and father. Playing in the gardens, swimming in lakes, apple picking. The things that made Percy happy when he was a little boy.

He loved Annabeth with all his heart and wanted a family with her. They wanted their happily ever after. Before her, Percy was always miserable , being the middle child, his mother dying at a young age. His older sibling telling him what to do.

Percy's kidnapper left him in a room in complete darkness. Percy cursed. He began pacing the room. He was starving and thirsty. They had left him inside with no food or water. He bit his nails, worrying for his wife and friends. He just hoped they were okay without him.

Annabeth was probably crying her eyes out. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. Piper would be sitting next to her, comforting Annabeth. Jason would try and comfort Piper and Annabeth, but fail miserably. Percy laughed at the thought of Jason being comforting.

Jason was a strong leader, not exactly the best at comforting someone. He was a friend, fun to be around. Piper was a sweet person. He had heard they wanted to get married, but the war was making it difficult. He wanted to see two of his best friends get married, the way they watched he and Annabeth.

Percy felt bad for Annabeth. He felt like he was lying to her. Telling her he would come home,but then get kidnapped. He knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but blame himself. He was causing her all this pain and sadness. He left when he needed her the most. When she was having a baby.

At first, Percy always said to her that he wasn't ready to be a father. Maybe that why Annabeth never told him. After a while, he said he was happy with anything she agreed to. He loved her more than anything.

 _Please, please, let them be okay. Annabeth had to survive. Piper and Jason were going to have their happy ending. And this war had caused all of it. Please, give us peace, just for a little while._

As Percy was ending his prayer, somehow a door opened. Light flooded the room. Percy shielded his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Standing in the doorway was a man with blond hair. Percy recognized it as his old enemy.

Luke.

 **Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to me! Woohoo! It's my birthday today. Oh and I still need this name votes. The top ones were...**

 _ **For girls-**_

 **Rosalie**

 **Evelyn**

 **Calista**

 **I know these weren't voted ones but I really like them. Arietta and Nerida**

 _ **For boys-**_

 **Hunter**

 **Arthur**

 **Landon**

 **Raymond**

 **Evan Jacob**

 **So yeah, vote please! I need one name for each gender. Please. Vote on your favorite names. If you have a suggestion then send it it! See ya next chapter!**

 **-Abby**


	11. Chapter 11 Annabeth

Annabeth was looking at the morning sunrise. The dawn was supposed to bring a new day and new beginnings. But instead, she was trapped in the past. Annabeth couldn't help but cry at the news. Percy wasn't coming home.

She watched the east as the sun rose. Her gray eyes became lighter from the morning light. She blocked the light from hurting her eyes. Annabeth wished the sunrise was happy. Her day was worse then it was supposed to be.

A salty tear fell down her cheek to her dress. Was Percy ever going to come home? It was one of the only things she worried about. Next to the baby of course.

She wondered, why hadn't he come home. She knew Percy wouldn't let anything stop home from seeing her. Her would fight his way back to Annabeth if he had to.

Annabeth wished she had some idea of what happened to him. She just sat there, watching the dawn rise. She frowned at the sun. It rose when she wasn't feeling at her best, as it always would.

Then it occurred to her. Percy would come back to her and she would always loved him with all her heart. Like the sun she wouldn't stop looking for him. Anything for her Percy to come back to her. Annabeth got up and walked back to the castle.

She roamed the empty halls of the Oceania castle. Piper and Jason had left, saying they had some business to attend to, and Hazel and Frank had their duties. So Annabeth was on her own.

Of course the maids and servants were still around. They were cleaning, cooking, doing whatever they were payed for. Annabeth even had a royal shoe polisher! Annabeth sighed. She missed the days when she and her friends would run around, play in the garden.

Annabeth looked at the delicate banners on the walls. One was made for each royal event. One for Poseidon's coronation. Another for his wedding to Amphitrite. Some for the princes' births. The next one was her favorite. Her and Percy's wedding. It showed them kissing at the altar. Soon after, Percy's coronation. Annabeth hoped for a banner for the birth of her baby. She sighed.

Annabeth had decided to outside in the gardens. She loved Percy's garden. A place he took her during their secret romance.

Once she had gotten to the gardens, the first thing she did was sit down near one of her favorite plants, moon lace. It glowed softly in the night. Annabeth counted its petals everyday. She smiled at it. She remembered the little pond where the fishes lived. She got up and walked to that.

Annabeth slid off her shoes and put her feet in the water. She rubbed her growing belly in happiness. This was one of the few times Annabeth had truly been happy. She was glad that her baby was still growing and alive. But she had no idea what to name the baby.

She wanted to decide with Percy. But if he didn't come back or if she didn't find him before the baby's birth, she would have to name him on her own.

For a girl, she liked the names Rosalie, Evelyn, Hayley, and Callista. Rosalie meant rose. Evelyn meant hazelnut. Hayley meant hay field. Callista meant beauty or beautiful. She couldn't decide which name she liked best.

For a boy, her choices as broad. Arthur, Landon, Raymond, and Evan Jacob. She had to pick some names. Arthur meant noble, lofty hill. Landon meant open, grassy field. Raymond meant wise protector. Evan meant God is gracious. Jacob mean holder of the heal or supplanter. But together they would sound like a nice name.

Annabeth didn't realize time had flown so fast. It was almost sunset. During that time, she feeding the fishes. Watering all the magnificent plants and flowers. Watching the fish swim around. She had some difficulty getting up because of her growing baby.

She wanted to go see Piper again. But no. Something told her she shouldn't go outside. Then.. why did she head to the gardens? There was a calming effect that drew Annabeth to the gardens. The smells of the plants. The relaxing sounds of water running. She sighed, deciding to sleep in the garden instead.

She looked up at her balcony. The rope she had made was still there. Annabeth did her best to climb up it. The climb was difficult, her being exhausted from the baby, who was sapping up all her energy and from being weighed down, also from the baby. Annabeth was glad she could climb ropes and trees from such a young age.

She sat on the balcony railing. It was a fun way to watch the sunset. Balancing yourself on a railing with your swollen belly and weak state. Simple. Annabeth loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and morning breeze. She felt like one of those princesses who waited in a tower or their prince to come and rescue her.

But she did feel that way. She was waiting for Percy to come home. To take her away from all her problems and worries. It was her only hope for now. She sighed.

Annabeth had no idea what to do for the next hour. She sat down and did absolutely nothing. Straight up nothing. Maybe other than breathing and sitting. Either she could go visit the library and read a book, or go outside and visit the towns.

Maybe she could go to the kitchen. Annabeth decided on making cookies. She knew baking wasn't her best skill, but she was going to try and improve. Blue cookies would be amazing. She decided to go back to the garden and pick a few berries.

She left the kitchen for the garden. She clutched the basket in her hands. Annabeth felt something was going to go wrong to tonight, but then shrugged it off. Her senses must not be right and she was just worrying too much. She sighed and picked a few of the good looking berries and put them in her basket.

Suddenly, she heard a ruffle behind her. In the bushes. She turned around. Standing here was a traitor. An evil scheming liar who had tried to kill her not so long ago.

Octavian.

"Well, hello my dear queen."

"What do you want?" Annabeth sneered.

"It's not what I want. It's what my master wants."

"What does he want, then?"

"Ah, this may take a while. Master Luke wants you to come with me and I will take you to him. Who knows, you might finding your beloved."

"I-I-I..."

"My dear queen, you have no other option. You die and the baby, may I mention the heir of Oceania, dies with you. Or you live in captivity with your husband and child. If you were wise, you would chose the second."

Annabeth didn't know what to think. She didn't want to live as a prisoner, but she didn't want her baby to die. She figured Octavian wouldn't let her go or let her escape. The wisest option _would_ be to go with him. And if she could find Percy again, her heart wouldn't feel so broken.

"Oh your highness, I'm going to be taking you away now. So let's go, chop chop."

Annabeth willingly followed Octavian into the carriage. It wasn't comfy. All torn up and beat. Annabeth rubbed her stomach.

 _We'll see your father again, my love. I'm sorry this was the only way._

The carriage rode off to Luke's headquarters.

 **Hello! I'm back! I'm pretty sure you all lost some faith in me but here I am. Sorry, everything's been frantic after my birthday. High schools and stuff, oh and confirmation. So yeah. I'll try to update as much as possible. See ya. Oh and tell me which names you like.**

 **-Abby**


	12. Chapter 12 Percy

**I have found two of the most adorable Percabeth songs ever! One of them is "I fell in love with my best friend" , I don't know who it's by though. And "stand by you" by Rachel Platten. Check out the Percabeth tributes of these songs.**

Percy stared at Luke. He sneered.

"What do you want with Annabeth, Luke?"

"Ah. I forgot to tell, you. I revised my plan. According to my servant, Octavian. This plan would work better."

Percy frowned angrily. He had no idea what Luke's plan was. But he knew it wasn't going to be good. He swore that if Luke put one finger on his beloved or his child, he would die a very painful death.

"So what's your big plan?" Percy sneered again.

"Well, I have decided instead of marrying your wife. I would just capture her."

"Why you little-... if you lay one finger on her I'll-"

"Hush hush, Percy. I won't hurt her. Now, she's going to be in this cell with you. With both you and your wife here, captured, I will be able to take over your kingdom."

"But Annabeth's going to have-"

"Yes. Yes. I know. Your people will offer me part of your kingdom for their rulers back. Annabeth will have your heir here. If she survives."

There was a sudden knock on the door. A white-blond head popped in.

"Master Luke. I brought her."

"Good. Thank you Octavian. Bring her in."

A moment later. Someone was shoved into the room. Percy recognized his lover's honey blond curls and stormy gray eyes.

 _Annabeth._

Percy wanted to run up to her. Embrace her. Kiss her senseless. He hadn't seen her for months. Annabeth didn't see him yet though. She was screaming.

"Let me go! I swear I'm going to kick in a very painful place and-"

She stopped abruptly, noticing Percy.

"Percy." her voice barely a whisper.

"Annabeth."

"Can it be?"

"It's really me."

He ran towards her, enveloping her in a hug. Annabeth turned to him, her gray eyes sparkling. He kissed her. She kissed back. Percy had been waiting forever for her loving lips. They needed each other desperately. Luke interrupted their wonderful moment.

"Ah. Two lovers. Why don't we leave them here. Together." he snickered.

Percy turned to Luke and frowned. Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder.

"Luke. Leave us alone."

"As you wish." he teased and left the room.

Percy lifted Annabeth's face with his finger so he would meet her beautiful gray eyes. He brought his lips to her soft pink ones and kissed them. Once he let go, he spoke.

"Annabeth. I-I love you."

"I love you too. But after all this time, that's _all_ you have to say?"

"Aren't you glad to see me again?"

"Of course I am."

Percy looked at her with a concerned expression. He wanted to know how the baby was doing. He put a hand on her growing stomach.

"How-How's the baby?"

"It's fine Percy, stop worrying."

"I will never stop worrying. It's part of loving you."

She laughed her gorgeous laugh. He smiled at her. Even if they were in a cell, and held hostage by their enemy, he was happy to see his beloved. Percy removed his hand so he could twirl a lock of her hair. In a minute, Annabeth gasped.

"Why- what's wrong?"

"The baby. I felt something."

She took his hand again and placed it on her belly. He felt a small kick. He smiled at Annabeth, her face in shock.

"Percy. I'm scared."

"Me too. I mean, this _is_ our first time having a baby."

She gave him a gentle grin. They laid there, arms around each other. He snuggled in her hair. Well, as much as they could with the baby still growing.

Percy thought about the baby's birth. He was scared for his wife. Death during childbirth was high. He prayed for her not to be one of those deaths. He didn't know what he would do without his Annabeth. He worried for the baby too. The baby could die also. He didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

"Percy..." his wife whispered beside him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What... what do you want to name the baby..?"

"I've never thought about it."

"I-I like Rosalie. And... Evelyn. Also Callista."

"What about boys?"

"A-Arthur. Hunter too."

"Those are all great names, Annabeth."

"I'm going to... go ... to sleep now Percy."

"Okay. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"L-love you too, Percy."

Percy watched as Annabeth closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead. Percy began twirling her honey blond locks around his finger. He pulled a curl and let it go, watching it bounce. He loved playing with his wife's hair. She groaned in her sleep. Percy smiled at her. Next to door opened. Luke, again.

"Since I am a kind person, I have decided to bring you food, so you will survive. Here you go."

He tossed over a loaf of bread, two pieces of beef on a plate, some nuts, pottage, which is a type of stew, made with boiling grains, vegetables, and sometimes meat or fish. Percy frowned. He was happy to be getting food, but this was barely anything, since they had three people to feed.

"Thank you." Percy replied sarcastically.

Luckily, Luke didn't catch the sarcasm. Percy took a bite out of the beef. He wanted to wake Annabeth to tell her to eat, but he realized she probably hadn't slept for a while, worrying about him and the baby.

He sat down for a little while, using the time to think about baby names. Annabeth's head was laying on his shoulder. She kissed her forehead, again.

 _Now, about the baby's name. I'm going to use this time to think and make my wife happy. Rosalie is a pretty name. So is Evelyn. Callista is going to be a middle name. Maybe for a boy, Arthur Hunter. Since she liked both of those names. I have no idea what she wants as a girl's name._

Percy sighed. He had no idea what he wanted. In truth, all he wanted was for his wife and baby to be alive and healthy. He looked down at his beloved. She was smiling a peaceful smile. He laid down on the floor with his hand on her stomach and her head laying on her chest.

 **Well, the good news is I'm alive. The bad news: I feel like these chapters are getting worse and worse. Or they aren't getting better. Please review on names. Please please pretty please with a cute little cherry on top. Bye.**

 **-Abby**


	13. Chapter 13 Annabeth

**Month skipping... eight months now. Also I need help with the covers. And watch the lyric video above. I don't own the characters or the video, so yeah. Enjoy! (Oh, you know why Percy remembered Annabeth? His heart remembered her, not his brain. He meant enough to her that his heart couldn't forget his beloved.)**

Annabeth woke up to see Percy's face above her own. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." Percy smiled.

"Morning." she yawned.

She looked around. They were still in a cell. Luke's guards were outside the door. She sighed, wishing to be free. There had to be a way out.

Everyday, for four long weeks, Luke had kept them inside with food delivered daily. There wasn't even a mattress to sleep on. Annabeth's stomach was still growing, which was a good sign. She was excited to see the baby. In all honestly, she wanted it out. Annabeth glanced at the door. Only one guard was there. She wiggled out of Percy grasp and walked to the door.

"Is there any way out?" has asked the guard.

"Hmm?" The guard turned around, "your highness.."

Annabeth recognized him. It was one of the soldiers from Apollos, Austin.

"Please. Help us get out. Please." Annabeth pleaded.

"I-I.. your highness. I'm not allowed to help you."

"Please."

"Fine. There's a brick near the back that can open a secret passageway. I suggest you find it and leave tonight. There's no other choice."

"Thank you. You're a life saver."

The guard nodded. Annabeth ran to Percy's side and started feeling the walls. Percy looked at her quizzically.

"Annabeth? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, completely focused on her work. He tapped her shoulder. Annabeth's head jerked up in surprise.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm asking what are you doing?"

"Trying to find a way out. Does that answer your question?"

"And how exactly are you finding a way out? One of these bricks will lead to an exit?"

"Yes, actually."

Percy started feeling the walls next to her also. Annabeth felt the cold, hard, crumbling stone under her hands. She looked at the stone for any signs of indentation or one of them looking different. Then she spotted a brick close to the floor. It was strangely smooth, and was slightly a little deeper in the wall.

"Percy. I found it."

He jogged over to her.

"That's great!"

Annabeth sat down, trying to find something so they could mark the stone. Percy looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, Annabeth. Why aren't you pushing the brick?"

"Because we are going to wait until nighttime. If we try now, we'll get caught."

"Alright."

She laid down and put her head on the hard stone. Annabeth didn't know what to think. They would be free soon. But if they went back, the kingdom would be in chaos. But that's why they had to go back. Their rulers together would be able to restore the kingdom to its former glory.

Sometime later, Luke knocked on the door.

"Oh your majesties!" he mocked the couple, "Your dinner is here."

Annabeth sneered, angry at being made fun of. She was a queen of Oceania, daughter of Athens, husband of King Perseus, leader of the people. She was _not_ going to be mocked like this.

"Thank you for the dinner, Luke. But you are no longer needed. Leave it and go." she said in a commanding voice.

"As you wish."

He dropped their share of dinner today on the floor. Suddenly, a baby spider came out and crawled towards the food as Annabeth reached for it. She screamed.

"Percy! Kill it! There's a sp-sp-spider!"

Percy came over looked at his wife, the spider, then the food. Annabeth was frozen in fear. She hated spiders more than anything. Which was funny because she liked the outdoors. She could lead armies, fight against enemies with a dagger, but she couldn't kill a spider. Annabeth wanted to laugh at herself. Percy then shrugged and brought his foot down on the insect.

"There. It's dead. Would you like to get out now?" Percy looked at her.

"Yes. Let's go."

Annabeth rushed to the block she had marked. She was worried whether or not it would work. She was praying it did. She didn't want to be living here any longer. She especially didn't want to give birth in a cell. She pushed the stone. It gave away.

Suddenly a doorway opened before their eyes. She put her hand inside. It was real. They were getting out. Annabeth stepped through. She gestured at Percy like, _come on._ He quickly followed.

They walked down those dark corridors for what seemed like hours. Annabeth began losing hope. She sat down. Percy stopped and looked at her.

"Annabeth. What's wrong?"

"We're never getting out." she sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm not the wife you wanted."

Percy looked at her, complete love in his eyes.

"Annabeth, you're more than the wife I wanted. I love you. You love me. You're everything. You can lead armies, a kingdom. You can take care of everyone. You're perfect. And now, the mother of my children."

He placed a hand gently on her stomach. He picked up Annabeth, bridal style, the kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss like they usually had. It was a kiss full of love and compassion. His soft lips pressed against hers, Annabeth felt happy.

"You ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes." Annabeth stood up.

They gripped hands and walked down the cold, dark hall. He put an arm around her waist, pulling Annabeth closer. She felt safe in his arms. She gasped.

"Percy we have to go."

He nodded. Hand in hand, they ran down the dark hallways. Annabeth was afraid. She gripped Percy's hand tighter. They were at a fork in the road. She had no idea what it to. She fell to her knees. Percy picked her up again.

"Annabeth. Which way?"

"I-I-I don't know!" she cried.

"Please, Annabeth. Which way do you feel is right?"

She looked down both paths. One was dark and dreary. No hope at all. Down the tunnel on the left, there was a small light, she felt in her heart it was right. Or maybe the baby was effecting her, saying in her mind, 'Left! Mommy go left! Or we'll all die.' But she was probably just losing her mind.

"Left." she told Percy.

He nodded and ran down the left. Every time they hit a fork in the road, she listened to the voice in her head and her heart. Also looked for the small light in the tunnel. Soon they were out. Annabeth looked up to see the evening stars. She fell in the grass. Percy laid down next to her.

"We're free." he breathed, "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed him. He smiled in the kiss. They stood up and held hands again. They laughed and walked home, sharing all memories they had. Their cookie fight. His birthday party. Their wedding. Everything loving moment they shared. Percy put a finger under her chin and lifted it up, his sea green eyes meeting her gray ones. He smiled and kissed her again.

 **Hey guys! I'm alive! I still need name votes. Please. Here's the list:**

 **Evelyn Calista**

 **Rosalie Calista**

 **Calista Rosalie**

 **Evelyn Rosalie**

 **Arthur Raymond**

 **Hunter Arthur**

 **Landon Hunter**

 **Raymond Hunter**

 **Also I want to thank all of my amazing readers and reviewers, also my followers and the people who favorited this story, thank you so much. Without you guys, I'd be nothing.**

 **-Abby**


	14. Chapter 14 Percy

**Woohoo! Month skipping! Nine months.**

Percy woke up with blond hair in his face. He blew on it softly. Annabeth stirred in her sleep. He gently hugged her and pulled her closer. He put one hand on her stomach. At times, he often felt the little baby kick or move around. Then, Annabeth's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning beautiful." he greeted her.

"Morning." she yawned, "I want to sleep."

Annabeth pulled the blanket to cover herself. Percy sat up and kissed her forehead. He got up and let his wife sleep.

Percy was glad to be home. Everyone in the kingdom rejoiced once their leaders had returned. Chef Silena threw a feast. Piper and Jason, who were now married, embraced them and celebrated. The war council partied with them.

Percy was sad about missing Piper and Jason's wedding. Even though he and Annabeth had been captured at the time, he still felt guilty. He had missed his best friend's wedding. He wanted to see them dance together, like he and Annabeth did.

Now, it was back to being a king. He ran do to the library and organized some paperwork. The people of the village needed some repairs, so Percy had sent a team of builders to fix their homes and shops. It made him sad to hear the Hestia's Bakery was destroyed in a battle. So much to do as a result of Percy's absence. He sighed.

He heard footsteps coming into the library. And a lock of honey blond hair. He watched as Annabeth came in.

"Morning Percy."

"Annabeth."

He got up and twirled her around, then kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"So what are you doing today, beautiful?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Catching up on some reading, maybe trade for a baby's crib."

"Oh. By the way, I had a crib made. Got to the Vulcan Kingdom. While I was a soldier, I went to them to ask for a favor."

"Alright. Bye Percy." she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Percy didn't want to let her go, but he had so much to catch up on. He saw blond hair in how hallway. Then watched Jason knock on his door. He had forgotten that Jason and Piper were staying here for the night.

"Hello Percy." he greeted.

"Jason. What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to visit." he replied, "You think your ready to be a father?"

"Nope. Is Piper expecting?"

"Actually, yes. Turns out she was 6 months. I don't know how we didn't notice." **(I wanted Annabeth and Percy's kid to be the same age as Piper and Jason's kid. Deal with it.)**

Percy laughed. At the party, he did notice Piper looked a little... plump. Everyone was hitting the wine so hard, it was impossible to notice. Expect Annabeth, she didn't want to drink some for the sake of the baby, neither was Piper. Their wives hadn't drank any wine while Percy and Jason had gone crazy.

Jason laughed and clapped Percy on the back.

"Do you want to do something for today, while the girls are out?"

"Now that you ask, is love to be sampling a few of the kitchen's recipes." Percy replied.

"So be it."

The kings ran to the kitchen, while their queens were out, getting a baby's crib.

Soon Percy and Jason got there. They first stole a blueberry cookie form the plate that was cooling. Percy looked up to see Chef Silena making a cake.

"Silena? You said you had a few recipes you wanted us to try?" Percy asked.

"Yes, of course my king..s"

The dark haired chef pulled out a small cake from the oven. It was a light yellow will some gold drizzle.

"Honey lemon. Take a bite." Chef Silena said as she handed each of them a spoon.

Percy personally loved the taste. It was bittersweet. The lemon soured it up, but then the honey gave it more of a sugary taste.

"Mmm."

"Delicious."

She took out a batch of pink cookies with little strawberries on them. Percy and Jason took one and bit it. Percy was loving everything this chef made.

The blue eyed chef in the kitchen took out a vanilla cake with different kinds of berries on top. Percy took a blueberry and threw it at Jason. The blond king flinched, picked up a raspberry and threw in in response. Percy ducked, then the berry hit Silena. She ducked as Percy and Jason began their berry fight.

After a while. Percy heard the door open. He saw blond and brown hair in the doorway. He didn't pay attention to who it was.

"What. Happened. In. Here." Percy recognized the beautiful voice.

"Annabeth. Piper." he breathed.

"We... had a fight?" Jason said, but it became a question.

"Right. With what, berries?" Piper asked.

"Yes."

The girls rolled their eyes. Annabeth walked over to Percy. She kissed his berry-stained cheek, getting raspberry juice on her lips. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she clutched her stomach.

"Percy. I-I-I think I'm having the baby."

"You think?" he asked as he scooped her up and ran to the infirmary.

Annabeth looked like she was in pain. Before she could scream, he got her to the infirmary and placed her on the nearest bed. He tapped the shoulder of the nurse Kayla.

She saw him and told him to leave the room while she rushed to Annabeth's side to help her.

Once Percy left, he began praying.

 _Please don't let her be one of the ones that die. Please. Please. Please._

Piper and Jason saw his worry stricken expression. Piper put a hand on his leg.

"She'll be fine Percy. Calm down."

Her soothing voice wasn't enough. Percy could hear Annabeth's blood curling screams from down the hall. Now, Percy being Percy, didn't follow the nurse's orders. He ran right back inside. Piper was trying to call him back, but Jason stopped her.

On the infirmary bed was his wife, her eyes full of pain. Her blond hair was a mess. He rushed to her side and gripped her hand. Annabeth looked strained once again. Maybe at the time he came in was just a break. She screamed, which hurt, no, _injured_ , Percy's ears. He winced as she squeezed his hand.

Suddenly a baby's cry broke out. Piper and Jason ran inside.

"Percy I was telling you to stop, you- oh." Piper stopped in her rant.

The nurse was holding a little baby girl, with black hair and gray-green eyes. Annabeth took the baby from her. Percy looked on as Annabeth rocked her.

"Rosalie Evelyn Calista." she announced.

The baby, Rose, he decided to call her, because he like Rosalie best out of all this names, smiled, as if she liked the name. Annabeth smiled back at her.

"Percy, do you want to hold her?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy walked by and took Rose from her hands. Annabeth whispered softly to him.

"I think I'm going to call her Rose. For short."

"Yes."

Piper walked by. Annabeth began singing a lullaby.

"May I hold her?" she asked gently.

Percy nodded as he handed Rose to Piper. She rocked her gently and joined Annabeth in her lullaby.

 _"Hush little darling, don't you cry._

 _Mother will sing you a lullaby,_

 _Stars, sun. Watch her for me._

 _Sleep, sleep my sweet baby."_

Percy hummed along. Then elbowed Jason.

"You better get used to this."

"Of course."

Percy smiled at Annabeth and Piper rocking and singing to baby Rose. He was happy. He had the family he always dreamed of. A wonderful wife. And a beautiful baby girl. He loved them all. He had friends he could count on. He walked over the his wife and child. Piper stepped back, sensing the moment. He placed an arm around Annabeth and smiled at the Rose. She smiled back.

"This is _perfect_." Percy began, "I have the perfect wife. The most beautiful baby in the world. And the most perfect family I could dream of."

He gently kissed Annabeth and Rose cooed. She seemed t be saying, _ewww._ Percy and Annabeth laughed while Piper and Jason looked at the, quizzically. Percy was the happiest he had ever been.

 **Hey my peeps. Look, I'm ending the story here. Yeah yeah I know.** _ **What? You're ending the story here? This is only the beginning!**_ **Chill. I'm going to make a sequel. I hope you're happy with the baby's name. I'll announce the sequel when I figure out a title and plot. See ya. I** **also figured out one of the coolest things ever. Go to Google Translate and type in the English box 'will Percy Jackson ever die?' Translate it to Greek and copy the translation and paste it in the part where you typed in the thing you wanted to translate. Then translate to English. Comment on what you get. (And it doesn't work with 'will the seven die')**

 **-Abby**


	15. SEQUEL

**I AM DOING A SEQUEL!**

 **Oh wait, I took you this already.**

 **Who cares. The sequel is called "Oceania's Princess"**

 **Here's the summary.**

 _Rosalie Evelyn Calista is the daughter of King Perseus and Queen Annabeth of Oceania. She loves life in the castle. With her little brother on the way, she's ecstatic. But then, Luke's son Richard is sent by his father for revenge . Can Rose, her family, and friends protect their kingdom?_

 **Anyway. I need you guys to tell me. Should it be like GLR (Gone and left to rule)**

 **Or like MCR (Mid-Century Romance) with POVs. Tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
